Special Forces
Special Forces ( ) is a term used to refer to military trained units selected to perform special tasks and missions. Several Special Forces units have appeared in the Strider Hiryu manga and Strider 2. Although highly skilled military units, they pale in comparison to the Striders, and is stated that a single Strider of the lowest rank (C Class) possess skills and strength that are equal to an entire team of Special Forces.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 8. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Phantom Unit It's possible the terrorist group known as the "Phantom Unit" was a rogue special forces unit as they wield military weapons and wear patterned fatigues. Commander Keith's unit Commander Keith's Special Forces is an elite mercenary unit expert in hand-to-hand and melee combat. A small team consisting of around five soldiers sporting military uniforms and equipment, Keith's unit is seen handling primarily knives, being able to throw them with great accuracy at their targets. Keith's Special Forces were hired to protect the Kazakh Federation Mental Institute after Hiryu and Sheena successfully rescued Kain, who was a test subject for the institute's ZAIN Project research. They were hired specifically for their melee expertise, as the director wanted no guns used within the institute due to the abundant presence of high-precision machines.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 87. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. The unit confronted Hiryu and Kain in area F-5, where they used the Zains as cover while they attempted to snipe both Striders with throwing knives. Once Hiryu became furious at how they used innocent people and children, however, they were all easily murdered. After all his unit was exterminated, a confident Keith confronted Hiryu and ended killed just as quickly. Enterprise's security unit An unit of trained soldiers also serve as the primary security within Enterprise's headquarters, a large skyscraper found in Los Angeles. These soldiers protect the building from the recurring food riots caused by citizens angered by Enterprise's control over the distribution of rations, demanding better suppliesWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 5, Pg. 156. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. The unit also controls all personnel who enters and leaves the building. A few select soldiers are equipped with the Shadow Tag Bullets machine gun, a portable anti-air weapon developed to automatically track and shoot down targets. Hiryu and Kain easily infiltrate the building by disguising themselves as repair men, and plant bombs around the area which are used to help their escape once Matic discovers them. Hiryu is later cornered by secretary Yuri and a team of soldiers carrying Shadow Tag Bullets, but Hiryu easily dodges the shower of bullets aimed at him and kills them all. Light Sword Cypher's survey team Light Sword Cypher sent a survey team ( )Capcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Stage 0 Briefing to the jungles in the South American Guayana region with orders to find the ruins of El Dorado, the resting place of Grandmaster Meio. The team consists of an unit of military-trained commandos wielding handguns and grenades. They are also skilled in climbing and rappel, which allows them to traverse the area's rocky waterfalls with ease. The expedition is led by Strider Hien. References Category:Groups Category:Manga Content